More than Acquaintances
by SetoKaibaLuvr15
Summary: Sora is the new kid at Domino High along with her twin. She thinks it will be like the other schools when really she's in for the thrill ride of her lifetime. She may even find a new best friend or love interest *hint hint nudge nudge*
1. Introduction

**Hi, it's me. Most of you recognize me from my Regular Show stories. That's because I just got around to posting all of my other stories on this website. I have other accounts on different websites i have these on but I'm deleting those accounts and slowly filtering the stories from them onto here so bear with me. Remember, if you give me flames I shall use them to toast some marshmallows. Although I do prefer creative criticism over flames. Here's a brand new story to read as I try to transfer all of my other fanfictions on this site. You see, I'm not just Regular Show. I also Do Percy Jackson, Marvel, The Scarlet Pimpernel, and almost all anime. I even do more than that so, for my fans, keep searching for new fanfictions. Hope you like this short introduction. Read and review and I chall give you cookies... lots and lots of cookies... hehehe...**

_**~SetoKaibaLuvr15~**_

**Introduction:**

* * *

Sora's POV:

I was an orphan.

My parents died and left behind me, my twin brother, my little sister, and her twin brother.

My twin, Ichirou, is gentle at heart toward family but usually likes to cause trouble and thinks he's better than everyone else.

We get along really well actually but often times I want to separate myself from him because I don't like what he does.

How awkward for twins right?

However, my little brother Katsumi, we are probably got along the best.

He's so cute and looks like he could possibly be a stuffed animal if he tried hard enough.

He always seems to come to me for help so we get along.

His twin sister, Toshiko, follows in my twin's footsteps though so she gets along the best with him.

Maybe that's why Katsumi always comes to me for help.

My name is Sora and I am 15 years old.

As I said before, my parents died and left behind my siblings and me to face the world on our own.

We were eventually adopted by a wealthy couple that owned a large technology company.

They still do.

My twin and I have been transferring from school to school because there have been problems with the schools we have been going to.

Now we have our eyes set on Domino High.

Tomorrow's our first day there.

It will also be the perfect opportunity for my brother to add ten more people to his hate list.

He makes a lot of enemies.

Anyways, I'm excited. Maybe at this school I can finally make friends.

That would be great. My brother usually drives everyone away.

Most of the time I actually want to see that smirk wiped right off of his face.

His attitude does get annoying but of course I never tell him that.

It's not like he would listen anyway. Sometimes I get so lonely… other than my little brother of course.

It's like my foster parents don't understand me completely.

Well, I should going to bed, it's getting pretty late.


	2. First Day

**Well… here's chapter two… sorry about late updates, work is really keeping me busy. Anyways… here's chapter two and I always forget the disclaimer so here it is plain and simple… I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH! If I did, Seto Kaiba would be all mine and I wouldn't ever share… heh heh…**

**Seto Kaiba: *slowly scoots toward door***

**Me: No come back**

**Seto Kaiba: You're creepier than Pegasus, weirdo**

**Pegasus: You don't really mean that Kaiba-boy**

**Seto Kaiba: Oh great *Hops in Limo* get me away from here Rolland!**

**Anyway, enjoy chapter two. **

_**~SetoKaibaLuvr15~**_

**First Day**

Ichirou's POV:

It is the first day at our new school.

I can't wait to see the look on the people's faces when a limo pulls into the parking lot.

They'll be so jealous.

I'll be the popular kid.

I'll be a member of a gang like at my old school and no one will get in my way.

Ha! My sister will be so surprised.

I know she doesn't like the way I act and I love her very much but she is really getting on my nerves.

Seriously… If you won't support my cause then don't get involved. You know what I'm saying?

I feel suffocated and maybe what I'm doing is wrong but who gives a crap.

I'm not breaking any laws.

We climb into the limo and start heading toward our new school.

We arrive there a short time after but as we pull in it's like nobody but a few people care and by a few I mean five.

I can't believe that's it.

Man, I'll have to beat some sense into those kids. Get them to pay attention.

Oh right, time to find a gang. We stepped out of the car and I walked over to the few who paid attention to me.

Turns out they were a gang. I asked if they could join when the surprise wore off their faces and they happily welcomed me.

_Narrator's Voiceover:_

Ichirou didn't realize that they were surprised because they thought it could be one of the Creepy Kaiba Brother's limos but when he joined, they were please to have a wealthy teenager on their team.

Little did they know, getting a wealthy person on their team still didn't make them any more powerful than before so they became even crazier control freaks than before, gaining even more negative attention.

Sora's POV:

I walked into my first period classroom which I managed to get most of my classes in.

Maybe I've finally found a school I can be comfortable at.

Hopefully my brother doesn't ruin it for me like always.

As I walk in I see four people talking.

I shyly walked over and found a seat towards the back of the classroom.

Noticing my presence, they walked over to me smiling.

They seemed kind so I smiled and waved.

Yugi's POV:

I saw the new student walk in shyly and sit down in the back.

She seemed unsure of herself, like she would be rejected and didn't belong here.

Maybe it was because of her brother, I saw him getting acquainted with those bullies outside of the school after they got out of their limo.

I knew it didn't look like Kaiba's.

"Hey guys" I whispered "we should go introduce ourselves; she looks like she needs some friends.

"Good idea let's go" Tea replied. Tristan and Joey nodded.

We walked over to the girl and saw her smile at us.

But there were more than just one emotion swirling in her eyes and she's been through a rough time, I can see it.

"Hi" I said softly "I'm Yugi and these are my friends, Joey, Tristan, and Tea." I motioned toward my friends when I mentioned their names.

"H-hi, I'm Sora" she replied shyly.

"Nice to meet you, do you want to be our friend" Tea asked.

"S-sure but my br-" she started before she cut in and said "don't worry about him; his actions don't affect you here. He's just another one of the bullies."

She smiled widely at us and asked "R-really". I nodded, smiling.

"Now why don't you come and sit with us?" Tea asked her.

She nodded and stood up. She was a tall girl.

_Narrator's Voiceover:_

Ichirou walked in the classroom and sat down in a seat toward the back of the classroom, glaring at anyone he saw and scarring people.

He claimed the seat was his from now on no matter how many times people told him that there was a chart and the first students got first dibs at the beginning of the year but he just chuckled and said "oh well".

They told him that he would get beat up by the student who belongs there but he said "I don't care".

Little did he know, he was sitting in the desk of the great and powerful Seto Kaiba who happened to get sick for once in his teen-hood.

But Seto Kaiba, laying at home in his bed with fifty boxes of tissue piled up at the side, didn't really care about what was going on at school, for he was sick and would rather sleep… actually he wouldn't even be in bed if Mokuba didn't force him to stop working and go to bed…

Though it was for the best, no matter how much protest and grumbling about persuasive little brothers came out of his sore throat at the time.

Likewise, Ichirou Yamasaki didn't care about what was happening to the great and powerful Seto Kaiba, for he didn't even know who he was which we should find very sad since he uses the Kaiba Corp. duel disks.

However, Ichirou's parents were concerned about the great and powerful Seto Kaiba because a meeting with him had to be rescheduled due to the illness that decided to randomly control his life.

It shall take him approximately one whole day to recover… so sad…

Ichirou's POV:

The people at this school are cowards.

They keep warning me not to sit in a certain desk because the guy who sits in the desk will beat me up because he supposedly is super picky and got first dibs on the seating chart.

I don't care if there are charts, who does?

I'll beat him up and rub my money in his face tomorrow.

I heard he's sick today so I have a day to prepare a plan.

They all stared weirdly at me all day, it was really awkward but I saw fear in their eyes so that's good.

I guess they finally realized who the boss is here.

I got out of the last class of the day and saw that brunet that was talking to my sister earlier.

I cornered her quickly, staring into her azure eyes.

Man she was beautiful… Grr don't get sidetracked.

"Why were you talking to my sister" I said in a deep voice… man I'm a good Alpha… you the man Ichirou… anyways... back to the topic…

"Because I wanted to make friends with her, now get off" she said pushing past me.

I gaped and heard her mumble under her breath "showoff." That won't do at all.

I ran after her but she brushed me off again saying "why don't you go bother one of your fan girls while you still have them." What did she mean by that?

"You've got a lot of nerve" I shouted at her.

"And you've got a lot of pride for a coward" she shouted back at me.

My jaw dropped a second time… how dare she! I'll get her tomorrow for sure.

Tea's POV:

Man I hate that guy…

I walked into the principal's office because I was needed.

I sat down and started listening.

"Well Tea, the reason I called you here is Ichirou Yamasaki, he is with a group of bullies and we can't stop him. We were hoping you can do something about it. I would like it if you wore a sash that says 'Top Student Official #2' all day every day at school and just patrol, make sure people are okay. We are thinking that if he finds out that treating others roughly is bad through being treated the same way, he'll stop" the principal explained.

I nodded and said "I can defiantly do that for you."

"Great. Can you also maybe do me another favor?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Can you try to get Seto Kaiba in on it?" he asked.

My eyes widened. "I can try" I said "but I can't guarantee anything."

He nodded and said "thank you, here's his homework, tell him it won't be due tomorrow because I know he's so stubborn he'll try to work on it right away."

I laughed, taking the papers. I said goodbye and left his office.

This is going to be a challenge, getting that jerk to help someone who isn't himself or his brother. I sighed and headed toward Kaiba Manor.

I wonder if he'll even want to see me, I mean, he is sick and all.

I came up to the gates and surprisingly, they were quickly opened for me.

I knocked on the door and was greeted by a surprised Mokuba.

"Hey Mokuba" I said.

"Hey Tea, what brings you here?" he asked.

"I need to see your brother immediately" I replied "can you convince him to see me?"

"Sure" he replied, motioning for me to follow him.

We walked through the hallways until he came to a large door.

He opened the door and we walked inside.

It was a huge room full of books with dim lights and various arm chairs, small walls, and tables.

"Seto?! Seto? SETO!" Mokuba screamed.

"What is it Mokuba" a deeper voice shouted back before sneezing and coughing.

"Tea's here, she said she needed to talk to you so I'm going to leave her with you and you aren't going to rip off her head, 'kay?" Mokuba said… or commanded… or threatened…

Kaiba grunted, obviously annoyed, before sneezing.

Mokuba rolled his eyes and turned toward me saying, "good luck, if he tries anything tell me."

I nodded, raising an eyebrow at the younger male. He smiled and left.

I slowly walked around the corner and saw the sick brunet.

Huh, he looks almost like a normal person when he's sick.

His hair isn't as neat as usual and his eyes aren't as hard.

He was buried in a book, as usual when he wasn't working, sleeping (which rarely happened), or spending time with his brother.

His nose looked red and sore and he was sneezing or coughing every five seconds.

He looked like he had a headache. "What do you want, Gardner?" he croaked halfheartedly.

"The principal wanted me to talk to you. Here's your homework by the way but it isn't due tomorrow and you will not be doing it until then." I said softly so I wouldn't make his headache increase, setting down the papers.

He sighed softly, so differently from the normal Kaiba.

Not so much of a jerk when he's sick I take it.

"He wants you to wear this and show you're superiority." I said handing him the sash.

"Why?" he asked confusedly.

"There is this new rich kid at our school that thinks he's better than everyone else and he is picking on kids and can't be stopped by the teachers and principal, so we were their last resort." I explained "Oh, and he was sitting where you sit today and said he could easily beat you up and rub his money in your face… his sister is nice though."

"I'll do it" he said shortly.

"Really?" I questioned.

"Why not, if it shows that I'm superior and I get to prove I'm the best than I'm up for it… the one day I happen to get sick all the interesting stuff happens" he said.

"Just your luck… You know? You're a lot different when you're sick" I pointed out.

"Yeah, I guess I say it best… I'm not myself when I'm sick. But don't expect it too often… I don't get sick but once or twice in a lifetime" he sighed, rubbing his temples.

"Alright, well, make sure to stomp him right off the bat tomorrow" I laughed.

"It's what I do" he replied smirking.

I laughed again "I'll see you tomorrow Kaiba." I waved and got a grunt and nod as a response as he turned back to his book.

Ah, Seto Kaiba and his books. I hate to admit it but I don't know what we'd do without him.

Seto's POV:

Hmm. Another rich kid that wants attention… that can't be good… for him of course… you see he doesn't know who he's messing with.

Nobody and I mean nobody takes my place at the top and gets away with it… I know what you're thinking and Yugi is a totally different story…

He must be just as naïve and dull-minded as the big five.

He'll learn his lesson tomorrow though.

I'm going to teach the insolent fool to stay in his place.

Then that arrogant prevaricator will be another one of the rejected souls with no hope to be in charge… Ow my head hurts. I hate this… why do I have to get sick now… seriously… I know I'm mean but this is the worst torture ever.

I can't work, I can't go to school, I can't even read a stupid book without getting a migraine… now where's that tissue box… darn… I'm out.

"Mokuba" I yelled. *Mokuba walks in and hands Seto a box of tissues and a glass of water.*

I get that kid good *coughing fit*.

**Did you like it? Review and tell me. I found him. *points to Seto Kaiba in net hanging from ceiling while smiling evilly***

**Seto Kaiba: I command you to let me go **

**Me: Now that's not nice… Oh hi Mokuba… *picks up Mokuba***

**Mokuba Kaiba: Hi! I need my brother to help me with my homework so can I borrow him?**

**Me: of course you can cutie**

**Mokuba Kaiba: *blushes***

**Girls: Awwww… SO CUTE!**

**Seto Kaiba: Wait a minute, the last time I checked I was in charge… not a library book!**

**Me: You're right, but I choose not to listen… aw he fell asleep listening to you talk Seto *looks at sleeping Mokuba* *Kaiba growls***

**Seto Kaiba: it's Kaiba to you and give me my brother**

**Me: *sighs and listens* yes boss… Well… see you next chapter**

**Seto Kaiba: SetoKaibaLuvr15 out**

**Me: hey you jerk! *Kaiba laughs evilly and leaves room***


	3. I'm Back

**Hey guys, I'm back with chapter 3. This chapter has a huge amount of action and should be totally awesome. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! no matter how much I try to in my mind. Enjoy this chapter and review! I'm trying to update more frequently so look for updates every two or three days. I'm trying not to switch between their Japanese and English names but sometimes I do it on accident so if it happens, I'm sorry.**_**~SetoKaibaLuvr15~**_

**I'm Back**

Seto's POV:

I sat at the dining room table reading the newspaper with a cup of coffee, waiting for my brother to come downstairs.

I ran into a story about a couple that own a big technology company and just adopted four kids.

Turns out they already had a daughter but decided to adopt two sets of twins in the same family.

Hmm… the family was the family I had the reschedule the meeting with… the Yamasaki family.

"Good morning, Seto" Mokuba said to me, walking into the room and sitting on the table.

"Good morning Mokuba" I replied.

"What are you reading?" he asked me, trying to see my newspaper.

"A story about this rich couple, read it" I said handing him the paper.

"Whoa, they're kinda like us, aren't they?" he said.

I nodded.

We ate breakfast got in the limo to go to school.

Man I can't wait to show the juvenile delinquent who's in charge.

The pompous fool needs to learn his place before the feet of the savants as soon as possible.

Looks like I'll be the teacher.

He has been putting the sophisticates in servitudes for too long.

He must be stop before he gets a hold of the few who aren't selfish ingrates with no sense of morality.

"Earth to Seto" Mokuba said, waving his hand in front of my face which was apparently scrunched up in thought.

"Huh, oh hey Mokuba" I responded.

My brother chuckled and said "if you keep making faces like that when you're in thought your face will get stuck like that forever."

I just smiled at him as he shook his head.

Hey we're here, have a good day big brother" Mokuba said, hugging me.

"You too, see you after school." I replied, getting out of the limo.

I gave a quick wave to the driver and started approaching the building, feeling everyone's eyes on me. Perfect.

This is what I need to humiliate him even more.

This'll be fun.

I put on the stupid sash I'm supposed to be wearing as I walk through the front doors.

Ichirou's POV:

I pulled into the parking lot and saw a limo leaving the school.

That doesn't make any sense at all.

Oh great, one just pulled up behind me.

That's why people weren't surprised yesterday I guess.

Hey it's that girl from yesterday walking into the school, perfect.

My sister and I get out of the limo, saying goodbye to the driver and walking into the school.

I went inside and started pushing through crowds to find that girl from yesterday.

That's strange… yesterday I didn't have to push though crowds… the students were so intimidated that they moved.

As I was walking toward first period I accidentally ran into a pretty girl.

Luckily I caught her before she hit the floor.

"H-hi" she said.

"Hello, what is your name" I asked.

"Miho" she replied quietly.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Ichirou. Sorry for running into you but hey! Have I seen you somewhere?" I asked.

"Yeah, we're in the same first period." She replied quietly.

"Oh yeah! I was just heading there" I said.

"Oh, then I'll come with you" she said.

We walked into first period and saw the classroom was almost full.

Nobody was in their seats though; they were all crowded around the desk I was sitting in yesterday.

The guy must be back.

They were all murmuring and whispering.

Eventually when they noticed me they went back to their desks like they were afraid of something.

I walked up to the guy sitting in the desk and noticed that he was wearing a sash.

Just like the one the girl from yesterday is wearing except he's #1 and she's #2.

I want one.

I towered over him and he just glared at me demanding to know who I was.

"Ichirou Yamasaki" I said.

I saw his eyes widen.

How could I compare to him.

He has a deep voice and is handsome.

"I expected you to be taller" he said.

What?

I was tall.

I'm probably taller than him.

I glared at him and said "I was here yesterday" I said.

"And I was here since the beginning of the year so go away" he said, brushing me off, just like her.

How dare he?!

I looked over and saw her smirking.

What's her name, Tea or something like that?

Whatever… I guess I'll have to make a deal.

"Okay, how about this. Whoever has the most money with them gets the seat for the rest of the year" I said.

Genius Ichirou!

He probably only has like fifty bucks on him.

"Why not" he replied, taking out his wallet.

I threw $2000 out on the desk.

He threw out… WHAT!? WHO IS THIS GUY!? THROWING DOWN $4000 AND GOING FOR MORE!?

"Who are you" I asked.

"You have permission to call me Kaiba" he replied.

I growled.

"Hey Tea, why don't we continue where we left off yesterday?" I asked walking over to her.

"No" she said flatly.

"Oh come on, don't be that way" I said, pinning her to the wall.

I saw the panic in her eyes and smirked.

"K-kaiba" she whimpered.

"Yes, friendship girl?" he replied, looking up from his book, "oh, I understand."

In one swift motion I was pinned to the wall by strong hands.

I looked at who did it and saw that guy.

He was a giant!

Do people this age even get that tall?

I started to panic and started struggling.

That's when the worst part happened.

All of the students laughed at me.

Then he took me out in the hall so the rest of them could laugh at me.

"Look, he's turning red, he's blushing!" I heard a girl shout.

"Now runt, why don't you go pick on someone that's as naïve as you are, idiot" I heard him say before I was pushed to the ground.

Last night my parents warned me that if I was going to be a bully someone would stand up to me and win, but I didn't listen.

I hate that guy so much.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to wash my hands." He spat, glaring at me and walking off.

I brushed myself off and walked back into the classroom, ignoring the stares and sitting in a different chair near my sister, who also stared at me.

Now I was like the class clown.

It's crazy but I really wanted to cry, then and there.

I wanted to go home.

The day dragged on, Kaiba and Tea patrolling and me having to face the people who moved for him head on.

Finally, the day ended and my sister and I went to go pick up our little brother and sister.

Now I don't have to see him the rest of the day.

Sora's POV:

We hopped into the limo to get our little siblings and my thoughts drifted to the guy who humiliated my brother.

I really like him but it'd never happen.

He's in a totally different league and wouldn't pick me out of all of his fan girls anyway.

We pulled up at their school and I accidentally ran into someone.

"I'm so sorry-" I started but heard a slight chuckle and a familiar voice say "it's alright, it was my fault."

I looked up and saw him.

Kaiba was standing right before me.

He's so different when we aren't in school.

"Hey, don't you go to the same school as me?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm Sora, the guy who you humiliated was my twin brother" I replied "he had it coming."

His perfect lips formed an 'o' of understanding.

His eyes were still cold but not as cold.

Just then Katsumi ran up to me dragging a raven haired boy with him.

"Hey Sora, meet my new best friend, Mokuba" he said.

"Hi Mokuba, I'm Sora, nice to meet you" I said to the boy.

"Nice to meet you too. Oh! Hey Seto!" Mokuba said.

"Hey" Kaiba replied.

Oh, so his name is Seto Kaiba but he goes by Kaiba.

"Oh right, Katsumi, this is my big brother Seto. Seto, this is my new friend Katsumi."

"Hello" Kaiba said, flashing a small smile at the two.

"Katsumi, where's your sister?" I asked.

"Oh she's over there. TOSHIKO! It's time to go." Katsumi shouted.

My little sister walked over to us, I said goodbye to the Kaiba's, and left.

Seto's POV:

Mokuba and I got into the limo.

"Were they the ones in the newspaper?" Mokuba asked.

"Yes and you know that meeting tomorrow?" I asked.

"Yeah" Mokuba replied. "It's with their parents" I said.

I saw Mokuba's eyes widen slightly.

**There's chapter three. I should have chapter four up tomorrow. Review and tell me how I'm doing. If you want to see anything else put in a review and I'll add it as long as it doesn't mess with my original idea for this story. Until next time… SetoKaibaLuvr15 out.**


	4. Author's Note

Hey guys. I know that I said I was going to post a new chapter today but apparently I can't until Sunday because I'm going camping so I'll have up a new chapter Sunday. Sorry for any inconveniences.

_~SetoKaibaLuvr15~_


	5. The Meeting

**I'm back with chapter 4. This one won't have as much action but it will still have some. I hope you like this chapter and I'll get a new one up as soon as I can. I also have the links to my Fictionpress and Twitter up on my profile now so you can check it out. ****_~SetoKaibaLuvr15~_**

**The Meeting**

Seto's POV:

I shut off my alarm and got ready for school.

Today's the day… the day I have the important meeting with their parents after school.

This should work out very nicely.

Hopefully I'll have a great deal for the company.

I climbed in the limo with my brother and we headed for the school.

As we pulled in I saw their limo ahead of ours.

I sighed, saying goodbye to my brother and heading toward the school.

The girl that ran into me… Sora I believe… ran up beside me.

"I heard about the meeting you're attending tonight," Sora said to me.

"Ah yes, the one with your parents" I replied.

"I hope everything goes well," she said.

"I'm sure it will, a very good business proposal doesn't slip by me very easily unless I am not interested, which is not the case." I told her.

She smiled at me as we walked into fist period.

I would never say it aloud but she is a beautiful girl.

We sat down and I pulled out my laptop.

Since it was so early I might as well work on stuff for the company.

I made good progress in my work and shut my computer down, satisfied with what I had done.

There was still time left so I decided to read (even if I'm told I read too much).

Ichirou's POV:

I saw my sister talking to that guy again.

The last time I saw her talking to him was yesterday when I saw them run into each other.

What was he even doing there anyway?

Not only that but she looked like she was enjoying the conversation, that traitor.

I can't believe her.

I even told my parents that he did that and they told me not to annoy him and to listen to what he says because he was important for the company.

Seriously, what's so special about him?

I just don't understand.

Is it because he carries around more money with him?

Is it because he owns a corporation?

My parents told me to apologize immediately when I got back to the school so I guess that's what I'll do.

I walked into first period and walked up to his desk.

"You again? What do you want?" he asked semi-harshly.

"I'm sorry for yesterday, I was out of line and have learned my place" I said, gritting my teeth, there was that stupid sash again.

"I get it. Tell your parents not to worry about it." He replied.

What the… how did he know that?

I just nodded and walked away, seeing that that was the least awkward thing to do in this situation.

He must be telepathic or something like that.

He must be using magic against me.

Is that why he's making a deal with my parents?

So he can continue to ruin my life?

I can't stand him.

He's unbelievable.

The school day dragged on and I just wanted to get out... to go home where I can think more clearly.

Why would they do this to me?

Maybe I do deserve it.

Maybe I am a coward.

I just wish things were clearer…that there was a sign to tell me what's right.

Sora's POV:

Okay... I might have a crush on Seto Kaiba... but that's natural right?

I wish he liked me back.

I hope the meeting goes well.

Apparently his little brother and my little brother are going to his house after the meeting which means I have to go to his house to pick up my brother... and will most likely see him there.

Yeah!

It'll be awesome.

I wonder if I have a better chance with him since our brothers are friends.

School just ended.

Now it's time for my parents' meeting.

I find my brother and we go to pick up Toshiko.

Seto's POV:

I changed into my suit and walked into the meeting room.

I sat down at the head of the table and pulled out my laptop.

It is still early so I'll just wait until they get here.

They arrived right on time, that's a good sign.

"So Mr. Kaiba" started Mr. Yamasaki "I would like to make you a deal. We shall sell you any equipment you need with a half off price if we get 2% of your stock and if you date our oldest daughter."

Hmm… it's a good deal but what about the dating part?

Can I really handle something like this? If it's for the company, I guess I'll give it a shot.

"You have a deal" I said.

We signed all the paperwork and I went home.

Oh yeah… Mokuba's having his friend over.

I guess I have more time then.

I'll just work on filling out the stuff on my desk then.

**Well, that was the new chapter. Review and I'll be back with more sometime in the next two days. I got kind of sidetracked watching Doctor Who so… Until next time… SetoKaibaLuvr15 out.**


	6. The Date

**Hey I'm back. Work had me tied up. But here's the new and awesome chapter that wants to be read so open your eyes and readify!  
Seto: *mumbles* idiot  
Me: hey I heard that.  
Seto: so?  
Me: It was mean  
Seto: smiles *puppy dies*  
Me: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! But I did own the puppy *cries*  
Seto: smiles wider  
Me: *glares* **_**~SetoKaibaLuvr15~**_

**The Date**

Sora's POV:

I heard about the contract.

I told my parents that I wish I had a boyfriend.

I said that so I could get my mind off of him.

Now I'm going on a date with him.

Well, at least I'll get to spend one night with him… but it hurts to think about how he's only doing it for his company.

Now I'll have even more problems.

That's just great.

Well, at least there's still time before I have my heart broken forever right?

Aw man. I don't want that to happen… but I can't turn it down.

I'll go and pretend I'm okay.

I picked out my dress.

He was picking me up at seven and it was… SIX?!

I only have an hour to get ready.

I'm sure this'll work.

I hopped in the shower and well, took a shower… Anyway… I curled my hair and pulled it back into a clip.

I put on an emerald colored dress adorned with jewels that went right above the knee, an emerald necklace, and dangling emerald earrings to match.

Then I put on emerald adorned heels that were 2 ¼" and an emerald crown/ hair band thing.

I checked my appearance in the mirror, approving the outfit.

I hope this doesn't turn out like my last boyfriend.

He cheated on me… oh who am I kidding, he would never be my boyfriend… and everyone say he's mean… which is true… but I know he has a different side… a caring one… not that I'd ever get to see it.

I heard the doorbell ring… right on time… I went and answered it.

As I opened the door I took in his outfit… a dark blue tux with a light blue undershirt and black shoes.

Whoa, I never noticed how long his feet were before.

Is it strange that I want to touch them… probably… but it's just him… it would be a privilege just to touch him once.

His outfit is perfect for him though, it makes his eyes stand out.

He took me to… his car… wait… he drives?

His car is blue too.

Is it favorite color or what?

He opened the door for me and shut it once I got in.

I thought he was supposed to be rude, cold, and judgmental.

He climbed into the driver's seat and shut the door.

Then he looked at me and said "you look amazing."

Wait? Did he just compliment me?

I just got a compliment from him.

Wow… "Thank you" I said, blushing.

He turned on the car's engine and we left.

I heard the restaurant we're going to is really expensive and we'll have our own private booth and everything.

Wow… this car is so nice… We arrived at the restaurant twenty minutes later.

He walked me inside and he didn't even have to talk to anyone.

We were led to our booth and I was amazed.

It was an isolated, big, and round booth with a door thing to close us in.

It was really amazing.

I mean I have money but I've never exercised the privileges of being rich before… at least not like this.

We even have a little button we push when we're ready for our dishes to be taken so we have even more privacy.

We sat down and ordered our drinks while we each got a menu.

He came back with our drinks and we ordered our food.

I decided on ordering what he was since I've never at there so I ended up ordering a beef fillet (A/N According to the book it's his favorite food).

I mean if he likes it then I probably will since I heard he's picky.

Our food arrived and we started eating it because that's generally what you do with food…

I looked at him and said "You know, I can take half of the bill if you want me to."

He shook his head and looked at me saying "No, I'll get it."

I saw the small smile on his features as he looked at me.

His eyes were even softer but still icy and he looked at me with an unreadable expression… but not a bad one and trust me I can tell.

"Okay" I smiled at him.

Seto's POV:

She is very interesting.

I really like her but it won't work out… I know it won't.

I'll just drive her away like everyone else.

She's probably just doing to help her image… I mean, who would willingly go out with me then offer to pay half of the bill.

It doesn't make any sense.

She is very polite, shy, and quiet. I know she has something on her mind but I don't know what it is… and that kind of annoys me.

Why am I getting these feelings all of a sudden?

Why am I getting any feelings all of a sudden?

Seriously… I'm supposed to be cold and judgmental not caring and concerned toward a girl I hardly know.

Why is she any different?

Why isn't she annoying me?

Almost everyone annoys me… but there's something really different about her… she isn't like the other girls who I can hardly stand… she is actually quite… pleasant… to be around.

Her voice is so soft and she is so calm, it's wonderful.

It's wonderful to be on a date and not be getting a headache at the same time.

I can't believe I'm actually satisfied… but she's probably just doing it for her image.

I need to stop thinking like this but I find it impossible.

I wonder what is on her mind.

We've both finished eating by now and have been staring at each other, lost in our own thoughts.

I sighed, finally giving up on not talking.

"What's on your mind?" I asked her.

I heard her sigh and then say "It's just that I've been thinking about how eventually this night will be over."

"Yeah, what about it? All days end eventually." I replied, confused.

"Yeah but, that mean when tonight's over, it's all over" she said, looking down.

I tilted my head to the side to show that I was confused which rarely happens.

"You don't understand do you?" she asked.

I shook my head.

She sighed again and said "that's just it, I don't want this night to be over, I don't want it to end. I told my step-parents I wanted a date so I could get my mind off of one guy and what do they do, set me up with the guy I wanted to get off of my mind." She said softly, shrinking as if she knew she was going to be rejected.

I was shocked to say the least.

So she actually liked me.

Was it for my money?

It couldn't be that if she offered to pay for half of the bill.

Was it for my intelligence?

No, if that was the case she would have looked shocked when I didn't understand.

She also didn't pay too much attention to my looks either so what could it be?

"Why do you like me?" I asked.

She looked at me and said "What do you mean why? I like everything about you. I like how you are cold and determined but have a soft side somewhere in you for your brother. I like the way you always achieve your goals at all costs. I like how you protect others at your own expense. I like the way you talk, walk, make cute faces when you're thinking, and how you're polite when people don't irritate you. I like how you always try to do the right thing even if it doesn't work out sometimes. I think you are a very interesting person I want to get to know. I don't care if you're mean or cold, or judgmental like the others say; I believe that there is a different side of you that can be reached. I want you to be happy because you deserve nothing less than perfection but the night is almost over anyway since we're obviously done eating. I knew I never had a chance but-"

I cut her off by saying "don't say that. You don't know that for sure."

She looked at me in confusion. Well, it's too late to go back now.

I moved beside her, gently lifted her chin, and placed my lips on hers.

I need this… more than anything else… and that's when I felt her kissing back.

I deepened the kiss knowing that both of us liked what I was doing.

I felt her fingers tread through my hair closer to my neck, massaging my scalp.

Our eyes were closed and for the first time in a very long time, I never wanted to let go… but of course I did because we still needed air.

That was amazing.

Sora's POV:

"Wow…" was all I could say in between pants.

He likes me! He really likes me!

This is a dream come true.

"Nobody's ever said something like that to me before except for my brother. It's strange, you don't annoy me like other people do. You're actually pleasant to be around. You're different than the others. This is probably the most emotion I've showed toward anyone but my family in a long time but, I really like you too and you deserve someone who will treat you right. I could be that person." He whispered, pulling me into his lap and hugging me tightly.

I feel like I truly belong with him… but what did he mean when he said I was different?

I want to know.

I pressed my forehead against his and smiled at him, bringing my hand up to his face to touch it.

"What do you mean I'm different" I asked.

"Well, normally people want to date my either for my money, intelligence, or good looks. You however, offer to take half of the bill when you went on a date with the richest person in Japan"

"I didn't know that"

"and you had no problem explaining something to one of the smartest people in the world"

"I didn't know that either"

"and you never made one comment about how hot I was." he finished.

"Well, why talk about that stuff when there's so much more beyond that" I said.

He smiled brightly at me before kissing me again.

"I think we're ready to go back to my house aren't we" he asked me.

I nodded, smiling at him gently. I leaned over and pressed the button, he paid the bill, and we left.

We were driving toward his house when a storm moved in to stay.

It was pelting rain and thundering.

Then my phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey, you need to get inside as soon as possible" I heard my stepfather say.

"Umm, okay, his house is closest so…" I said.

"You can stay the night" Seto said to me.

"Oh, he said I could stay the night" I said.

"Okay, I love you" my stepfather said.

"You too, bye" I said and waited until he hung up.

This should be interesting.

**That was the chapter. I'll try to get more chapters up but I can only guarantee one a week because I'm getting busier. Review, follow, favorite, and stay tuned. SetoKaibaLuvr15 out.**


End file.
